vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Family Ties
Family Ties (en español Lazos de Familia) es el cuarto episodio de la primera temporada de y el cuarto episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis ESTÁS INVITADO A UNA FIESTA QUE ESTÁ PARA MORIRSE — Elena le pide a Stefan acompañarla a la fiesta anual de los Fundadores de la ciudad. Vicki hace que Tyler la invite a la fiesta, entonces lo acusa de tratar de ocultar su relación de su familia. Zach revela un secreto de familia útil para Stefan. En la fiesta, Damon le cuenta a Elena una historia sobre el pasado de la familia Salvatore, dejándola con preguntas que Stefan se niega a responder. Por último, Stefan toma medidas para conseguir que Damon se vaya su vida para siempre. Elenco Elenco Principal * Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning como Jenna Sommers * Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell como Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood Elenco Recurrente * Chris William Martin como Zach Salvatore Elenco Invitado * Chris Johnson como Logan Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre como Elizabeth Forbes Co-Protagonizada por * Rob Pralgo como Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters como Carol Lockwood * Leland Jones as Pastor Bill Trivia * Antagonista: Damon Salvatore. * Elena menciona que algunos de sus parientes están muertos, como su abuela Beth y su bisabuela Mary. También menciona otros personajes fallecidos como el Sheriff William Forbes y el Alcalde Benjamin Lockwood. * En algún momento, Caroline se entera de que Damon es un vampiro, porque ella le pregunta porque él no brilla bajo el sol, similar a Edward Cullen (de la saga de Crepúsculo). * Elena cree las historias que Caroline le contó (obligada por Damon) acerca de Stefan en lo que respecta a Katherine. **Sin embargo, cuando ella ve la marca de mordida en el cuello de Caroline comienza a desconfiar de Damon. * El número de la Mansión Lockwood es 2129. * Los padres de Tyler, Richard Lockwood y Carol Lockwood, aparecen por primera vez en este episodio. * Damon es el primer vampiro invitado a la Mansión Lockwood, seguido poco después por Stefan. Locaciones * Mystic Falls ** Casa Gilbert ** Mansión Lockwood ** Casa Forbes ** Casa de invitados Salvatore ** Mystic Grill Asesinados * Este es el primer episodio en el que nadie murió. ** Caroline Forbes fue atacada porDamon Salvatore, pero no murió. Notas de Producción Referencias Culturales *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Ties Family Ties], es un programa de TV americano de sitcom that aired on NBC de 1982 hasta 1989. *Taylor Swift, es una cantante americana de pop country. *John Varvatos, es un diseñador americano. *Anne Rice, autora de The Vampire Chronicles. *Bella y Edward, los personajes centrales de la saga de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo. Continuidad * Cuando Carol Lockwood le habla a su esposo, lo llama "Charles," pero en los episodios siguientes lo llama Richard. Esto es un error de continuidad. * Caroline continúa usando bufandas para cubrir las marcas de mordiscos que recibe de Damon. No está clara la razón por la que Damon no cura las marcas de Caroline con su sangre. * El proceso para convertir a alguien en vampiro es explicado por Damon. Este proceso más tarde sería ilustrado cuando él convierte a Vicki en vampiro en el episodio Lost Girls. Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo cerca de 3.53 millones de espectadores en EUA, que fue 0.28 millones menos que el episodio anterior. *El título de este episodio se puede referir a la pelea en curso entre Stefan y Damon. Frases :Stefan: "Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Para proteger a Elena. Para proteger a todos. Si, Damon, I did what I had to do. To protect Elena. To protect everyone. Yes, Damon, el titular dice: "Bestia mortal capturada. Todo está bien en Mystic Falls." '' ---- :'Damon: "Sabes lo que viene ahora." ---- :Damon: "Oh, ¿sabes lo fácil que fue meterse en tu cabeza ahora? Tu en verdad necesitas algo de sangre humana. Puede que incluso empareje el juego." ---- :Damon: (se saca el cuchillo de su pecho) "Muy bien, me lo merecía." ---- :Damon: "¡Está en todas las noticias! 'Bestia mortal capturada. Todo está bien en Mystic Falls.'" ---- :Damon: (sobre Elena) "Bueno, la verbena me mantiene fuera de su cabeza. Tal vez eso no es mi objetivo." ---- :Damon: "Aunque no lo creas, Stefan, algunas chicas no necesitan mi persuasión. Algunas chicas no se resisten a mi buen aspecto, mi estilo, mi encanto y mi capacidad inquebrantable para escuchar a Taylor Swift." ---- :Elena: "¿Con quien hablas?" :Jenna: "Él." :Elena: "¿El chico de las noticias?" :Jenna: "También conocido como Logan Escoria Fell." ---- :Elena: "Es lindo." :Jenna: Él no es lindo. No hay nada lindo sobre él." ---- :Alcalde Lockwood: "¿Estás seguro?" :Sheriff Forbes: "5 cuerpos, todos sin una gota de sangre. Estoy segura." :Logan': ''"Han regresado." Multimedia Soundtrack Galería |-|Promocionales= TVD104 Caroline.jpg TVD104 Caroline(2).jpg TVD104 Vicki.jpg TVD104 Vicki(2).jpg TVD104 Damon.jpg TVD104 Elena.jpg TVD104 Elena-Damon.jpg TVD104 Elena-Damon(2).jpg TVD104 Jenna.jpg TVD104 Elena-Jenna.jpg TVD104 Elena-Jenna(2).jpg TVD104 Elena-Jeremy.jpg TVD104 Daroline.jpg TVD104 Daroline(2).jpg TVD104 Daroline(3).jpg TVD104 Damon-Caroline.jpg TVD104 Stefan-Elena.jpg TVD104 Stefan-Elena(2).jpg TVD104 Stefan-Elena(3).jpg TVD104 Stefan-Elena(4).jpg TVD104 Stefan-Elena(5).jpg TVD104 Stefan-Elena(6).jpg TVD104 Elena-Stefan.jpg TVD104 Caroline-Stefan.jpg TVD104 Caroline-Stefan(2).jpg TVD104 Caroline-Stefan(3).jpg TVD104 Caroline-Stefan(4).jpg TVD104 Caroline-Stefan(5).jpg TVD104 Caroline-Stefan(6).jpg TVD104 Caroline-Stefan(7).jpg TVD104 Stelena.jpg TVD104 Stelena(2).jpg TVD104 Stelena(3).jpg TVD104 Stelena(4).jpg TVD104 Stelena(5).jpg TVD104 Stelena(6).jpg TVD104 Stelena(7).jpg TVD104 Stelena(8).jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_episode_-_Family_Ties.jpg |-|Capturas= |-|Detrás de Escenas= Normal VD103a 1094.jpg Normal VD103a 1087.jpg Normal VD103a 1061.jpg Normal VD103a 0113.jpg Normal VD103a 0118.jpg Normal VD103a 0346.jpg Referencias Ver también fr:Episode 1x04 : Les frères Salvatore de:Das Gründerfest ru:Девушка в Новом Орлеане Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Temporada 1